Getting To Know Each Other
by Professor Sexymore
Summary: Light Yagami has always been the best in everything, so naturally he would be upset when he finds someone that's equal to him. After a conversation leads to a fist fight, Light finds himself in a rather... uncomfortable situation. Yaoi, PWP, LxLight.


**A/N: **I'm so sorry for this, I don't know what came over me. x_x I never write lemons because just thinking about it in my mind makes me feel sick. I guess I was just feeling perverted. This is my first one, so it's probably not very good...

So yeah, nothing else to say. It's obviously rated M for a reason, so if you're innocent, go away. Now. I don't want to spoil it for you.

Yaoi action (BoyxBoy, SemeLxUkeLight), so if you don't like, don't read.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Freshman representative Light Yagami." I stood up from my seat, bowing before making my way to the front of the room. That's me. I'm a freshman at To-Oh University, and I'm at the top of my class. I guess you could say I'm a genius, but I'd hate to brag. I'm eighteen, just graduated high school. (I was top of my class then too.) But now I've come across a problem. There's someone who has tied with me. I don't tie with anyone, I'm a genius! Not to brag, but I'm Japan's top student. That alone gives me the right to brag, right?<p>

"And freshman representative Hideki Ryuga." Him. That's who tied with me on the exams, and the one the university had the nerve to room me with. I watched him walk up to the front of the room casually. Messy, black hair, a casual, white, long-sleeved shirt, and faded blue jeans. And is he not wearing shoes? I looked away, disgusted, before I picked up my paper and read my speech.

After we both read the speeches, (I read mine better, by the way.) I turned to walk away. I was stopped halfway by Ryuga. "Yagami-kun?"

He had the _nerve _to call me that? I bit my lip, forcing myself to remain passive. "Yes?"

I heard him approach me from behind. "Since we are roommates, I thought we could go and set our room up together. Perhaps get to know each other a little more?"

The very thought made me want to vomit. I despised him. And I'm pretty sure he knew it. Yet he wanted to act like we had the chance to become friends? I gulped my anger down before turning to face him, faking a warm smile. "That's a great idea, Ryuga."

He had a finger in his mouth and was staring at me with wide eyes, his black orbs burning holes straight through me. And were those bags under his eyes? I grimaced at the thought of him being an insomniac and having those eyes watching me sleep.

At least I had bothered to act friendly. He simply walked past me saying, "Then let us go, shall we?"

It made me want to throw a punch right then and there, but that wouldn't be doing either of us any favors. If anything, it would give him something to mock me with.

I followed him down the long hallway and into the right wing, which is where the male dorms are located. We didn't say anything to each other along the way. Thank god. "I think this is it. Room 145, right Yagami-kun?"

Still calling me that, eh? I narrowed my eyes before replying in a friendly tone, "Yeah, that's it. Come on, let's look inside."

I followed him into our room. It was pretty plain, a full bed on each side of the room. We had a mini refrigerator, a microwave, a desk lamp, a desk, and two dressers. Our luggage was already placed into two piles. Mine was stacked neatly on the right side, while Ryuga's was more thrown into a heap on the left side. He doesn't keep things organized either? I have OCD. This could be hell.

"Not bad." I managed to say in an even tone, walking onto my side of the room and sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, I agree." Ryuga nodded as he chewed loudly on his index finger nail. I looked away, grimacing at the wall. How was I going to live with this guy?

"So tell me about yourself, Ryuga..." I began conversationally. "Where do you come from?"

"England." he replied blankly, crouching on his bed across the room from me.

"Really? Wow, I would have never guessed. You speak great Japanese." I commented, though mentally I was angry with myself for not being fluent in English. If I couldn't be fluent in his language but he's fluent in mine, doesn't that make him better than I am? I flinched at the thought.

"Yes, I have Japanese family members. I'm guessing you are from here, Yagami-kun?"

"That's correct." I said stiffly as I began to unpack my clothing.

We sat there in silence for a while as Ryuga watched me transfer my wardrobe into my dresser. Ryuga was the one who broke the silence. "I have the impression that Yagami-kun doesn't like me very much."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as casually as I could without sounding irritated.

"Your actions seemed to be acting rather than natural. And you're always smiling at me as if to make me think that you like me, but in reality you don't want to be anywhere near me."

"That isn't true. I was just trying to be friendly, Ryuga." I replied, trying to sound somewhat hurt.

"A little too friendly." he said quietly. "Why don't you like me? We barely know each other."

"I never said I didn't like you, Ryuga. Don't assume things like that, or we might never become friends." I looked over my shoulder at him, giving the insomniac a soft glare before turning back to my clothes.

"…I think it's because I'm smarter than Yagami-kun."

That tears it. He thinks he smarter than me, eh? Well, let's see if he's stronger. I whipped around, driving a fist across Ryuga's face. He fell over on his bed as I leered over him. "You can say whatever you like Ryuga, but you are _not _smarter than I am. Got it?"

The air was knocked out of me as Ryuga threw me across the room by kicking me in both of my shoulders blades. I slammed against the wall and slid to the floor, breathing heavily. I looked up as he stood over me, his hair hanging messily in his face. "I'm not going to agree to such things, Yagami-kun, because I do in fact think I am more intelligent than you are."

I drove my fist in into his gut at his remark, causing him to cough and stumble backwards, grasping his side. "Yagami-kun is suddenly rather aggressive when before he was calm. Is he bipolar?"

Is he _trying _to piss me off? I threw another punch his direction, but missed as he swerved out of the way. "Ryuga, you're really pissing me off right now." I hissed through clenched teeth, standing up and facing him. "Is that your motive?"

"Not at all, you started the fight. I am simply defending myself." he replied coolly, which made me even more ticked off.

I clenched my fists tightly. "No, you started it by saying you were smarter than I am, which is an absurd statement considering we scored equally on the exams."

"And you took the argument to a more physical level by punching me." Ryuga replied, starting to walk towards me.

I backed away instinctively, not even thinking about looking weak. "You didn't have to fight back," I felt myself back into the wall. Ryuga loomed over me, straightening up from his hunched position. I pressed against the wall, trying to get as far from him as possible. "N-Now who's pressing the argument?"

I stuttered. How embarrassing. Ryuga, who was expressionless before, smirked as he leaned in closer to my face. "I'm not pressing anything, Yagami-kun." he whispered, his face so close to mine that I could feel the heat from his breath.

I squirmed uncomfortably. "T-The fuck? Are you trying to seduce me or something? And you call me bipolar?"

Ryuga smirked again, his eyes flashing. "I wasn't trying to seduce you, Yagami-kun. That's just what you took it as. But if that's what you want to think…" I gasped as I felt him push his cold hands under my shirt, stroking my tan frame softly. "…then I will take that kind of action."

I opened by mouth in protest. Before I could speak, however, Ryuga crushed his lips against mine and forced his tongue through, feeling around my mouth. My eyes widened, and I lifted my arms to push him away. As I did so, however, he pinned me against the wall. He pressed his hips against mine, leaving me completely immobilized. "Mmph…" I mumbled in protest, biting down on his lip.

He pulled away, licking his bottom lip as a small stream of blood starting to run. "Aggressive, are we?"

"Most people are when they're getting raped." I replied flatly, trying to free my arms from his grasp.

Ryuga rolled his eyes before attaching himself to my neck. I gasped as I felt his tongue run across it before his wrapped his whole mouth on my skin, sucking vigorously. I felt my pants tightening and clenched my eyes shut, silently cursing my hormones. To my dismay, Ryuga seemed to have felt the bulge in my pants because he grinded our hips together, causing me to let out a quiet moan. He pulled away from by neck, blowing softly on a mark he must have made. I growled. "You made a mark? I'm not your fucking bitch, don't be marking me."

"Oh, you'll be my bitch by the time I'm done with you." he said huskily, gazing lustfully into my eyes.

I shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid his gaze. "I don't want this, I'm not gay."

Ryuga frowned before reaching down and cupping the bulge in my pants. I let out a stifled gasp. "Your body says otherwise, Yagami-kun"

"S-stop." I mumbled. "We don't even like each other, so this is technically rape."

"I never said I didn't like you. You just don't like me." He bent down and licked my neck, tracing a line from my ear to my chin.

"Nhh… So? I don't like you… that should be enough." I clenched my eyes shut, wishing it was all a bad dream. How could this socially awkward man be turning me on? Hormones are such a burden.

"But you do like me." He was so calm it was infuriating. I would've punched him, but he's stronger than he looks, and I couldn't get my arms free.

"I-I'm a hormonal teenager. Anything could turn me on." I relaxed a little as he moved down to the area above my chest, getting lost in the feeling of his wet appendage on my sweaty skin.

"So I turn you on?" Ryuga questioned, looking up at me.

"Nngh… Don't twist my words…" I felt defeated and allowed him to do whatever he wished with me. He seemed to have sensed this because he leaned over to my ear before whispering, "If I let go of your arms, you won't fight, will you?"

I gulped and shook my head. "Good."

He released my arms and immediately ripped my formal shirt off, the buttons scattering on the floor. "Ryuga, my shirt…" I protested, before getting cut off as he began to stroke my muscular frame and grind our hips. I groaned quietly. He smirked down at me, visibly taller when he didn't slump over. "Suddenly so submissive. Did you give up, Yagami-kun?"

I didn't dignify his question with an answer, keeping my head bent over as his hands explored my body. Suddenly, his hands traveled down to my pants, yanking them down firmly. He traced my clothed erection, causing me to buck my hips towards his touch. I cursed myself silently.

"Eager, are we?" I heard him chuckle before yanking down my boxers.

I let out a small gasp at the feel of the air on my member, and then a louder moan as Ryuga grabbed it. "T-The hell?" I managed to say as he began to stroke me. "W-we b-barely… know each other."

Ryuga made a tsking sound. "Still so persistent. I think you have a beautiful body, Yagami-kun. I simply just wanted to examine it."

"Y-you can examine it without the sexual assault y-you know." I moaned as he began to pump. I didn't see how I was still thinking clearly, although my mind was slowing significantly.

"But then it wouldn't be pleasing for both of us." Ryuga purred before sliding his mouth over my erection and getting rid of any logical thoughts in my mind.

"Nngh…"

I reached down and gripped his raven hair firmly, holding him steady as he began to take in more of my hardening member. I heard him chuckle slightly before he began tracing his tongue up and down my manhood, causing moans to escape from my lips.

"Mmm…" Ryuga mumbled as I tightened my grip on his hair.

My mind went into a total haze as he began to bob, my hips involuntarily bucking into his mouth and my mouth open as I moaned. Heat began to pool into my stomach and I felt like I was on the verge of my climax when he pulled away. "Ryuu, why'd you stop?" I whined.

Did I just call him Ryuu? I think I did. Nothing is making much sense to me anymore though. I don't know why; I wasn't gay, and I wasn't in love with this strange man. Perhaps lust is as powerful as people make it out to be. He chuckled as he stood back up, putting three fingers up at my mouth. I knew immediately what that meant, and how much it was going to hurt. So why didn't I stop there? I wrapped my mouth around the fingers, sucking on them fiercely and wrapping my tongue around each of them. He let out a small moan as I sucked on them. "Very eager now."

"Mmm…" I mumbled as he pulled thoroughly coated fingers out. He turned me around so that my stomach was pressing the wall before crouching back down, prodding one of his slender fingers at my entrance. I let out a moan as he slid it in. He allowed me to get used to the feeling before sliding another one in. Now THAT hurt. I groaned as he began to scissor me. It was painful, but I was glad he was at least being kind enough to prepare me. Suddenly he curved his fingers, hitting that spot inside me that made me see stars. "Ryuu… There…"

He obeyed, continuing to tap it over and over as he inserted a third finger. "Augh… Ngh.."

He pulled them out to my disappointment. I let out a small whine. Why am I being so vocal? I sound like a whore. Once again, I blame the hormones. I heard his jeans unzip and fall to the ground, following with his boxers and shirt. We were now both naked. Pale and tan. About to fuck. I nearly shuddered at the thought.

Ryuga made me coat his fingers again, this time for his member. After covering them with my saliva, he began to prepare himself. I squirmed, impatiently waiting for him to finish. The emptiness was killing me, I needed to feel him in me. He turned me around again. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Wow, he _really _wanted me to look submissive. But I obeyed, gripping his shoulders and wrapping my legs tightly around his pale frame. His member probed my entrance as he pressed me against the wall. "Ready?"

I gulped nodding, knowing how much it's going to hurt. "Alright…" he breathed huskily. "Relax, it's going to hurt at first."

I felt his erection slide into my entrance slowly. I let out a low moan at the pain, my nails digging into his shoulder blades. It felt like I was being ripped apart. So, again, why didn't I stop there?"

Ryuga paused for a moment, waiting for me to get used to it. I shivered before nodding and gripping his shoulders tightly. "M-move."

He pulled out of me at the sound of consent, before thrusting back in. It hurt like _hell_. I whimpered with every thrust, wishing he would hurry up and find that spot that would make the pain go away. Then he did. My back arched forward into him and my legs tightening around his waist. My head was thrown backwards as I let out a low moan. "Auugh… Ryuu, again…"

"Nah-ah-ah," he sang mockingly and stopped all movements.

I opened my eyes to glare at him. "What the fuck are you doing, why'd you stop?"

"If Yagami-_chan _wishes for me to continue, then I want to hear him say it."

He wants me to beg? Hell no. I want this, but not that much. After a few moments of silence, I felt him softly touch my member, tracing his finger around my most sensitive areas. I let out a moan, bucking my hips. "Q-Quit teasing."

"I'd love to, Yagami-_chan_…" He put emphasis on the term of endearment, making me almost boil over in frustration. "But, like I stated before, if you wish for me to continue, I want to hear you say it…" Ryuga suddenly squeezed my erection, causing me to gasp out before he released it and began tracing it again. "…It can't be THAT hard, Yagami-kun."

I bit my lip as he began to stroke my sides ands feel my chest. I could feel my member throbbing painfully, begging for release. I let out a moan as he pinched one of my hard nipples. I couldn't take it anymore. "…Please…"

"Please what, Yagami-_chan_?" He slowly pressed into me a little more, brushing my prostate softly. I moaned loudly. "…You're going to have to be more specific with what you want."

I threw my head back. "Ryuu! Do I have to beg? You've taken away all of my dignity."

"Not all of it." he whispered, leaning over to lick my ear.

I shuddered. "…Please fuck me…" I murmured quietly, but loud enough so he could hear.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that, Yagami-_chan._" he smirked.

"Please fuck me." I said louder.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a little louder…"

"**Please fuck me!**"

Ryuga kissed me softly. "As Yagami-_chan _wishes."

I felt him pull out of me, before thrusting back in, slamming against my prostate. There went any coherent thought I would hope of having left. I dug my feet into his back as I tried to get as close to him as possible. Every thrust after that ground against my prostate, causing me to moan out his name in lust. "Ryuu…Ryuu…Ryuu…" His name was like a mantra for my mouth.

I felt heat begin pooling into my stomach and my insides tightening as I reached my climax as he began to stroke me. I was slightly disappointed I couldn't hold on for longer, but another part of me was grateful of the release.

"Ryuu…I'm…" My head was thrown back as I erupted into a mind blowing orgasm. "Ryuu!"

All I could see was white as my body shuddered in pleasure. He followed soon after, filling me to the brim with his own seed. He fell backwards in exhaustion and I collapsed on top of him, heaving in pants of exhaustion. After we both were able to breath normally, I rolled off of Ryuga who sat up and began to lick my seed off of my chest, causing me to shiver in pleasure.

"Ryuu… Do you think we could do that again sometime?" I asked, closing my eyes.

I heard him chuckle softly. "I knew setting up our room would allow us to get to know each other more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woooooo. Pointless lemon. How terrible was it? xD I know it was pointless, you don't have to review that. Actually, you don't have to review anything. I don't blame you. idkwhyievenwrotethis. But anyway, thanks for reading.

**Edit: **(As of 3/04/12) Wow, you guys never cease to amaze me. xD Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm glad I actually somewhat succeeded in writing a lemon.**  
><strong>


End file.
